


Sinalagma

by manosoutas



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sexual innuendos, Swearing, bpd!junkrat, guns ment, it's always like that tbh, kids dont do this at home, light hand fetish, lots of idioms, please dont fall asleep while manipulating explosives, police ment, roadhog being a good fucking person, shameless fluff, short and happy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:24:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8322553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manosoutas/pseuds/manosoutas
Summary: “¿Fifty-Fifty?”
La sonrisa de Roadhog es palpable incluso tras la máscara.
“Fifty-Fifty.”





	

La risa chirriante de Junkrat resuena entre las calles, aguda como la de una hiena, parcialmente ahogada por el rugir del motor, y los bocinazos de las sirenas policiales. Pese a que su cara esté oculta, sabe que Roadhog también está feliz, su risa gutural escuchándose a duras penas, pero la vibración de su pecho y su garganta delatándole. Junkrat enmudece, la manía sustituida por pura alegría al ver a su colega divertirse tanto como él. Sus manos enormes parecen relajadas sobre los manillares de la motocicleta, sujetándolos con seguridad y aplomo, y aumentando la velocidad de golpe ante la cercanía de la policía.

Oops.

Demasiado distraído por esas manazas como para sujetarse adecuadamente al sidecar. Y por un momento, su cuerpo ligero parece querer salir disparado al aumentar la velocidad. Una mano enorme lo mantiene en su lugar, cálida, fuerte. Segura. Junkrat traga saliva, y ríe de nuevo, más suave, restándole importancia.

“¡‘Asias, ‘Hog!”

El aludido responde con un gruñido, como es costumbre. No muy dado a las palabras, prefiere que las acciones hablen por él. A Junkrat le parece perfecto, no le contrató precisamente para darle conversación. Ya se encarga él de hablar por los dos.

Pese a todo, se estira, y abre la boca, con la lengua fuera, disfrutando del aire y de la velocidad, como un perro en la ventanilla de un coche. El sonido de las sirenas de aleja, y llega un momento en el que solo se escucha el sonido del motor y el de sus respiraciones. Junkrat ríe, una, varias veces, y alarga su mano de carne y hueso hacia su colega, quien responde chocándole las cinco con la suavidad calculada de quien podría romper huesos casi sin querer. El pensamiento manda una descarga directa a su cerebro, y sonríe, con expresión ausente. Casi puede sentir a Roadhog alzando una ceja, juzgándole con la mirada, pero él solo responde con una risita.

Se fija entonces en el brazo desnudo de Roadhog, algo en él llamándole la atención. Parpadea, un par de veces, intentando centrar su mirada y sus pensamientos. Rojo. Huele a metal y a carne quemada. Su cerebro hace la asociación rápidamente.

“‘Hog, tu hombro.”

“No es nada.”

Sabe que su colega no miente, precisamente, que solo es una herida superficial en el hombro, seguramente fruto de alguna bala rozándole mínimamente. Frunce el ceño, intentando recordar el momento en el que semejante herida pudiera haberse producido, pero no consigue acordarse. Abre la boca, dispuesto a preguntar, pero ‘Hog se le adelanta, leyéndole como un libro abierto.

“La bala iba para tu brazo. Habría arruinado tu tatuaje.”

Es imposible no sonreír como un idiota ante semejante confesión. Junkrat se abalanza sobre él, en un intento de abrazo, que más parece un placaje, sus muestras de afecto aún salvajes e incivilizadas. Pero lo intenta. Sabe que ‘Hog aprecia el esfuerzo. Le aparta, pese a todo.

“Conduciendo, no.”

Junkrat hace un puchero, pero no insiste, vibrando ligeramente en su asiento, felicidad y manía entremezclándose. Intenta mantenerse quieto, pero desiste a los pocos segundos, intentando distraerse de la mejor forma que sabe.

Revisa sus granadas, una a una, más por rutina que por necesidad, el sonido del motor arrullándole progresivamente. Se puede permitir echar una cabezada, sus granadas en perfecto estado y sin activar.

Una mano gigante en su hombro le hace despertarse, y abre los ojos de golpe, chasqueando la lengua y frunciendo el ceño por el repentino dolor de cabeza, común tras despertar, como si su cerebro intentase tejer los hilos entre el sueño y la realidad, y el trabajo le resultase demasiado costoso. Las imágenes del sueño se disipan, y unos segundos después, ni siquiera recuerda exactamente su contenido. La sensación sigue ahí, sin embargo, y sacude la cabeza. La mano de Roadhog sigue en su hombro, y el pensar en la posibilidad de que su colega esté preocupado por él hace que su corazón dé un vuelco.

Se levanta del sidecar, cada uno de sus músculos entumecidos chillando doloridos, pero él los ignora, y se estira cuando se pone de pie. Una idea recorre su cabeza mientras suben las escaleras del motel de mala muerte en el que pasan la noche. No puede evitar sonreír, y prepara su plan.

“Eh, ‘Hog. Ven, que te curo eso.”

“Puedo hacerlo yo.”

“Venga, tío, déjame hacer eso por ti, anda.”

Se da la enhorabuena internamente (y puede que externamente) cuando Roadhog accede, sentándose en el suelo, y esperando a que él coja lo necesario del botiquín.

Primero, examina la herida, sujetando el brazo de Roadhog con su mano de carne y hueso, tal vez más de lo necesario. La herida es superficial, y no necesita sutura. Así que simplemente limpia la sangre y desinfecta la herida, sonriendo al vez que ‘Hog no mueve ni un músculo, aunque debe de escocer como mil demonios. Pero Roadhog es un tipo fuerte y silencioso, después de todo.

“¿Quieres que lo vende? Aún sangra un poco.”

El aludido deja escapar un gruñido, que se traduce vulgarmente a un “haz lo que quieras”. Y Junkrat no necesita excusas para tocarle un poco más, para devolverle el favor, por toda la protección y esas mierdas, porque, aunque ‘Hog se lleve su parte del botín (felizmente guardado en bolsas de basura), una parte de sí mismo desea agradecerle su esfuerzo de una forma más… personal.

Por ello, cuando la herida está firmemente asegurada (la tendencia a herirse en exceso le da experiencia de sobra curando heridas, después de todo), se acurruca junto a él, con cuidado de no rozar su hombro, su mano de carne y hueso acariciando la rodilla de Roadhog de una forma que intenta ser casual… sin éxito.

“No.” gruñe Roadhog, tras un suspiro. Junkrat protesta, alzando los brazos como un adolescente enrabietado.

“Pero por quéeeeeeeeeee. ¡Si ya hemos follado como mil veces!”

“Así, no.”

“¿Así, cómo?”

Junkrat no lo entiende. No comprende qué tiene de malo querer mostrarle su graditud de esa forma. Ni que no lo hiciese de mil amores.

“No como pago.”

Oh. La respuesta hace funcionar el cerebro frenético de Junkrat, que llega a una conclusión… tan ridícula y adorable que hace que las orejas se le calienten ligeramente.

“Te importo. Roadie, oh, te importo. No sabía que eras tan tierno y dulce, o sea, sí, lo sabía, pe-”

“Cállate.”

“Roadieeeeeeeee…”

Y antes de que Roadhog pueda levantarse y dejarle con su miseria, Junkrat le abraza, de nuevo, riendo tontamente.

“Cuidado con la herida.”

“Oops.”

La enorme mano de Roadhog le revuelve el cabello chamuscado, abarcándole toda la cabeza sin esfuerzo, y siente su corazón latir con fuerza. Después, se desplaza a su espalda, acariciando su piel, despacio. Junkrat casi ronronea, sonriendo con los ojos entrecerrados.

“No es… no es un pago. Solo quiero hacerte pasar un buen rato, colega, nada más.”

“Junkrat…”

“Lo digo en serio. Joder, estoy putamente agradecido, por… por esas manos que Dios te ha dado.”

“¿Mis manos?”

Puede sentir incredulidad en su voz, y ‘Rat ríe. Habría que estar ciego para no admirar semejantes manos, la forma en la que luchan y golpean, la forma en la que le envuelven y le hacen estremecerse, las yemas de los dedos acariciándole con firmeza y delicadeza, haciéndole perder la noción del tiempo y el espacio. Quién no adoraría semejantes manos.

“Tus manos, tío, son como…” intenta explicarse, encontrar las palabras, sin éxito. Hace un sonido, como de explosiones, que le provocan una alegría similar. Roadhog comprende, y ríe.

“Tus manos también me gustan.”

“¿Qué? Tío, ¿en serio? Si mi mano es enana. No es fuerte. Con esos dedos finos. No como tú, que podrías partir a un tío por la mitad. No entiendo.”

‘Hog le mira. Lo sabe, incluso con los ojos cerrados. Es una de sus miradas arrolladoras, poderosas, similar a cuando localiza un objetivo, y está a punto de reducirlo a despojos. Pero infinitamente más dulce. Junkrat se siente estremecerse, la mano de Roadhog estrechándole con suavidad, su pulgar descendiendo por su columna hasta toparse con la tela del pantalón.

“Te lo puedo demostrar. Y tú me lo demuestras a mí.”

Junkrat deja escapar una carcajada, ligeramente chirriante, por la excitación y el deseo.

“¿Fifty-Fifty?”

La sonrisa de Roadhog es palpable incluso tras la máscara.

“Fifty-Fifty.”

**Author's Note:**

> Es todo culpa de gghero y supermmonstrum, es todo su culpa (es broma, gracias por animarme a subirlo).  
> Hay una traducción al inglés casi terminada... pero no tengo arrestos para subirla.


End file.
